


The Incredible Words on Your Body

by imdeansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, anyway, as in they're both eighteen but school is barely mentioned, it's only kind of high school though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/imdeansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up on his eighteenth birthday with a terrible headache, a desperate need for coffee, and words tattooed on his wrist in a bracelet-ish formation.</p><p>Soulmate!au in which, on your eighteenth birthday, you get tattoos on your body of the first words your soulmate will say to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incredible Words on Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first published work, which is just really scary for me. This is just a one shot, drabble thing. It can also be found here ((http://joharvellism.tumblr.com/post/90595975095/soulmate-au-drabble-bc-im-without-a-laptop-and-im)) on my tumblr, and was based off of this post ((http://parnela-lansbury.tumblr.com/post/84263797718/kenezbian-soulmate-au-where-you-wake-up-on-your)). Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine, and I'm really sorry. There will be more from me in the future--or there should be, anyway. Thanks for even considering looking at my dumb writing.

Sam wakes up on his eighteenth birthday with a terrible headache, a desperate need for coffee, and words tattooed on his wrist in a bracelet-ish formation.

He rubs his eyes and hastily tries to read what it says. He’s desperate on trying to figure out where it begins and where it ends. This isn’t a convenient place to get it, nor a normal one. Most people, like his mom and Dean, get theirs on their shoulders or on the insides of their wrists, like his best friend, Gabriel, and his Dad. But some people do get weird, hard-to-read ones, like Dean’s boyfriend (er… soulmate) Cas, whose is on his stomach. So Sam trots down the stairs and towards the kitchen, to find Dean and ask about him reading his wrist when he literally walks right into Cas.

They smack into each other with an ‘oomph’, and Cas stumbles back a little. “Oh, sorry,” Sam stutters.

Cas smiles though, and shrugs. “It’s okay, Sam. And happy birthday.”

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, man." He pauses and watches as Cas brushes dust off a shirt that looks suspiciously like Dean’s. "Cas, why are you here so early?"

The tips of Cas’ ears turn red, but luckily, Dean saves him by walking out with a cake. “Happy birthday, Sammy!” he exclaims.

Sam rolls his eyes fondly, and blows out the one candle on the cake Dean probably made himself. “Thank you,” Sam says.

"No problem. Unfortunately, Mom and Dad had to go to work. But you’ve got me and Cas, and Gabe’ll come over later."

Sam groans. “Oh God, not him.” Cas chuckles. Sam’s best friend being Cas’ brother is sometimes a hassle, but at least its something they can bond and joke over. “Now, can one of you help me out with my words?”

Dean’s eyes widen. “Shit, man, I almost forgot about that. Where is it?”

Sam holds up his wrist, and Dean eyes it with confusion. He immediately grabs it and turns it about, trying to read the words in the right order.

"Are you nervous?" Cas asks, looking concerned.

Sam frowns. “I… don’t know. I just hope it’s something helpful, not like ‘good morning’ or ‘pass the salt’.”

Cas nods thoughtfully. “I suppose you’re right,” he says. “Luckily, ours were distinct.”

Sam snorts. Cas’ tattoo says: “Hey, move out of the way, asshole,” and Dean’s says: “Oh God. You’re lucky you’re incredibly handsome.” They met in a college orientation, and have been together ever since.

"Oh, shit, fuck. I’m really sorry, man."

Sam’s heart speeds up to an outrageous rate. “What?” he asks. “What’s wrong? Is it smudged? Is it blank? Has it disappeared?” Sam has heard of many people whose soulmates died and their tattoos disappeared, or their partners were mute or deaf and their tattoos were smudged.

"No, that’s what it says. ‘Oh, shit, fuck. I’m really sorry, man.’"

Sam sighs in relief. “Oh, God, you scared me there.” But then again… what kind of a meeting is that?

Dean nods and drops his wrist. “Damn, she better be hot, Sammy. She’s got a mouth like a sailor.”

Sam nods and stares at the words on his wrist. The words are incredibly weird, just like Dean's and Cas', which must mean an incredibly interesting girl. He cannot wait.

Now he'll have to go see about that coffee.

—-

There is a girl Sam has been sure is going to be the one from the first day he saw her.

Her name is Jess. She has beautiful blonde hair, and bright cheery eyes. And she has never said a word to him. She seems nice, and interesting. Maybe, just maybe, this is it.

"What are you so afraid of?" Gabriel asks, spooning mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Sam shrugs, drawing pictures into his own with his fork. “I don’t know. What if this isn’t it? My words are pretty weird for me to just walk up to her.”

Gabriel shrugs. “Well, if this isn’t it, you move on,” he says, his mouth full. “My soulmate is probably not Casa Erotica star Erica Yino—I’ll get over it.”

Sam snorts, then stands, gathering all his courage with one swoop. “Alright,” he says, “here we go.” He glances down at Gabriel. “Wish me luck.”

Gabriel salutes with his fork. “Aye aye, captain my captain.”

Sam swallows, then walks his way towards Jess. He can feel his heart beating in his chest as he makes his way toward her table. What if it isn’t her? What will he do?

He has no more time to worry when he taps her on the shoulder. She turns and looks up at him with a smile. He smiles back, nervously. “Uh, hi. I mean. Um. Hi.” She raises her eyebrows. “My name is Sam.”

"Jess," she says, sticking out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sam."

It isn’t her.

He politely excuses himself and sits next to Gabriel with a long suffering sigh. “No dice?” Gabriel asks. Sam shakes his head. “Sorry, Sam. Well, move on, right?”

Right.

—-

Gabriel finds his soulmate shortly thereafter.

Her name is Kali, and God, she’s scary. She’s fiery and feisty, and doesn’t take any of Gabriel’s shit. She’s good for him, whether he likes it or not. He laughs, though, as he tells the story of how they met, so Sam guesses he’s happy.

"It was hilarious, Sam, you should’ve been there," he says. He makes grand gestures with his hands while he tells Sam, his face a mixture of excitement and amusement. "I walked into that MCRC meeting with a name tag that said, ‘God.’ You know, as a joke, so I could embarrass Michael." Sam nods. Michael is the Christian sect of the MCRC, or Multi-Cultural Religion Club, and he’s also Gabriel’s younger brother. "And I said, ‘Hiya, kids! Daddy’s home!’ And she said, ‘Oh shit on a stick, not you.’ It was great.”

Sam puts on his best excited and supportive face and says, “That’s really great, Gabriel,” but it must end up flat, because Gabriel frowns.

"Come on, kid, don’t be like that. You’ll find her eventually."

Sam sighs. “Yeah, I know. And I’m sorry—I’m really happy for you. I like Kali. But I’m starting to get scared, like I’ve already missed this person, or something.”

"You’ll be fine. You’re just not there yet.”

Sam nods, as if this is helping his anxiety. He just wants to meet her already, before the waiting goes to his head.

—-

After that, Gabriel makes it his mission to make sure Sam gets the girl.

He introduces him to Amelia (who says: “Oh, um, hi.”), Jo (“I like your shirt, man—Cage the Elephants rock.”), Lilith (“My, my, you’re a very good looking boy.”), Ava (“Hello! Nice to meet you, Sam,”), Ruby (“Hello there, Gigantor.”), and Meg (“Why, I could just eat you up.”) None of them say what he needs them to.

After a party, at which he meets Lisa and Anna (Gabe’s sister, ew), he pulls Gabriel aside. “Look, man, you can stop. She’ll find me. I can’t keep going with this… weird Soulmate-eHarmony thing.”

Gabriel frowns. “Are you sure?”

Sam nods, hastily. “Positive,” he affirms. “I just need to give it time.”

Gabriel sighs quietly, but nods in agreement. “Alright, kid. Let me know if I need to keep trying.”

Sam agrees. But honestly, he thinks he’s good.

—-

Sam has had enough of the rabid rabbit sex going on in Dean’s room, and Gabriel’s away for the weekend, so it looks like he has to find somewhere else to go to finish his essay for his Psychology class. He does a quick search online and decides to walk over to a coffee shop nearby.

Of course, as soon as he’s halfway there, it decides to rain. He puts his hood up and makes a run for it, dashing towards the direction of the cafe. He ducks inside, puts his hood down, and shakes off the part of hair that got hit with water.

The woman at the counter has beautiful black hair and stunning eyes. She looks kind, and her nametag reads: PAM. Sam’s heart doubles, and he can only blink as she opens her mouth and says—

"Hello, hotstuff. What can I do for you?"

He can’t help but be disappointed, but orders a frappe and a peanut butter cookie anyway. She gives it to him with a smile, and he sits down and lays out his supplies on his table: the laptop in front of him, the cookie and frappe closest to the window, and his binder perched close to the walkway until he can find a more suitable place.

He starts up his laptop and opens Word, and he tries to figure out what he wants to say. His essay is on people who choose to marry outside the soulmate zone. He's starting to consider it himself, in case he never meets his own soulmate. He begins thinking about it; thinking about the repercussions that might bring onto his family, and what that might mean for him. Next thing he knows, his binder is on the floor and there’s papers all over the place. He inwardly groans. He just got that organized.

"Oh, shit, fuck. I’m really sorry, man."

He sighs, then does a double take. Those are the words.

This is it.

He stands abruptly, probably scaring the crap out of the stranger stooped on the floor, picking up his binder. He taps them on the shoulder and they turn around and Sam can feel his own heart beating and—

It’s a guy.

And, Sam’s going to admit it right now: he’s really, incredibly good-looking. He has a dark mop of black hair and olive skin and beautiful brown eyes. They’re wide and innocent and oh god, Sam thanks the universe that if they had to pick a dude, they picked this one.

Sam huffs a laugh, never thought he would’ve found himself in this situation, and doesn’t know what to say. It shouldn’t be, like, ‘oh my fucking god,’ so he just blurts out what comes to mind: “Did you know that you’re really beautiful?”

The guy just stares. Then, his eyes widen even more. “Did you just—” Then he pauses, thinks for a minute, and groans, putting a hand to his face. “Oh, God. Please do not tell me you have ‘Oh, shit, fuck. I’m really sorry, man’ tattooed on your body. That’d be embarrassing.”

Sam laughs, then rolls up the sleeve on his sweater to show him his wrist. “Guilty,” Sam says.

"Oh, geez. Well, I’m sorry about my… unpleasant choice of words. Yours were…" He points to his shoulder blade, where Sam’s words probably are. "They were really nice."

Sam smiles, and shrugs. “It’s okay. I like it,” he says. He takes his hand and helps him up. “Sam,” he offers, shaking his hand. “Sam Winchester.”

"Kevin Tran," is the answer. "Uh… wanna grab some coffee? If you’re not busy, or anything."

Sam figures he can do the essay later. “No, no, not at all.”

Kevin grins. “Cool.”

And as Kevin hands him his binder and papers and sits down across from him, he’s really, really happy his words were so incredibly weird. Because it meant that he'll end up with this really incredible guy.


End file.
